


Let Me Love You

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Loki Feels, M/M, Married Couple, Singing, Thor Feels, they both get hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 11:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12431550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: I'm not lonely anymore





	Let Me Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been in my head for a long time, I always thought that this song was made for Loki and Thor it conveys very well with all it's gusto, how they feel about each other. I've had a horrible day, this weekend is bad, my life is getting worse by the moment, and next week is my birthday not looking forward, but here is a comfort fic for me and those who may need it. The song I'm using is called Nobody Wants To Lonely I have changed the lyrics slightly, I do recommend to listen to the song while reading. Con-crit is always welcomed and I do mean con-crit. Enjoy Thor's thoughts, are In Italic Loki's are in bold and both their thoughts, Italic and bold. Here is the link to the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KUmrNavXsd0

Loki lay in his husband's arms after a long and tiring day. He hated feeling like this, he was drained after crying from another anxiety filled week. Now his mind flashed back, to how Thor made him feel loved again, let him know he still cared more than he could possibly say.

Flash back

Loki remembered it was a spell Thor learned from their mother, told her he wanted to tell Loki, he was sorry for all of it, all of the hurt in their past, that he would no longer be lonely. This spell made both their thoughts, sing to each other as they ran one night through the halls looking for each other _._

_Why, why, why_

_There you are, in a darkened room_  
_And you're all alone, looking out the window_  
_Your heart is cold and lost the will to love_  
_Like a broken arrow_

 **Here I stand in the shadows**  
**Thor come to me, come to me**  
**Can't you see that**

 _Nobody wants to be lonely_ _  
Nobody wants to cry  
_**My body's longing to hold you** **  
So bad it hurts inside  
**_Time is precious and it's slipping away_  
And I've been waiting for you all of my life  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
**So why, why don't you let me love you**

**Why, why, why**

**Can you hear my voice, do you hear my song**   
**It's a serenade, so your heart can find me**   
**And suddenly you're flying down the stairs**   
**Into my arms, baby**   
**Before I start going crazy**   
**Run to me, run to me**   
**Cause I'm dying**

**Thor I don't want to be lonely,**

**Thor I don't want to cry**

_Loki my body's longing to hold you_

_  
So bad it hurts inside  
_**Time is precious and it's slipping away**  
And I've been waiting for you all of my life  
_Nobody wants to be lonely_  
So why, why, why don't you let me love you

**I wanna feel you need me**

_  
Feel you need me  
Just like the air you're breathing  
__I need you here in my life_  
Don't walk away, don't walk away  
Don't walk away, don't walk away  
No, no, no, no

 _Nobody wants to be lonely  
_ **Nobody wants to cry**

 _Nobody wants to be lonely  
_**Nobody wants to cry  
**_My body's longing to hold you  
So bad it hurts inside  
_**Time is precious and it's slipping away**  
And I've been waiting for you all of my life  
_Nobody wants to be lonely_  
So why, why don't you let me love you  
Let me love you

They reached Thor's chambers together, and kissed passionately clothes being clawed off in the heat of the moment, letting their bodies do the talking, they've talked enough words, were not needed now, just touch.

(End Flash back)

Loki smiled a little as he looked at Thor, feeling his fingers roam through ink stained hair, he kissed his heart and wiped a small tear.

"Are you alright my love?" Thor asked softly holding Loki tighter.

"I'm fine sweet Thor, I was thinking about how we put our past behind us and how grateful I am that in my hour of need, you're here when I need you most" Loki whispered.

"Always Loki, I love you" Thor soothed as they shared a tender kiss.

Soon they were both sleeping soundly, Loki knew he would feel better soon, now that they both of them weren't lonely anymore, they slept in a tight embrace kissing the other's heart ever so often, just to say I'm here.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading


End file.
